the woman with black and purple hair
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: a certain woman who is all but normal finds the auto bots and stays with them what else will happen. read and find out rated t for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A woman with purple and black hair was walking down the jasper Nevada highway. She wore a long skirt, a white ripped shirt that barely covered her stomach a small jacket that was the same and tall boots. A blue and pink motorcycle stopped beside her.

"Hey need a ride?" the rider said. She looked at the rider and saw his face covered. She didn't need to go with him the batteries in her watch which helped her blend in with other people was almost dead. But maybe he'll accept her for who she is and not for what she has.

"Sure." She hopped on and saw two cars follow them.

"Scrap here put this on." The rider said. He handed her his helmet and she put it on. His hair was black and short. He rode right for a cliff

"Um I don't want to die sir." She said.

"Don't worry, hang on tight and close your eyes." The rider said. He was close to the cliff then jerked the handle bars to the right and swerved out off the way and the cars drove over the cliff.

"Ma'am you've been seen with me so now your life is in danger. You need to come with us." A voice in the helmet said.

"Who said that?" the woman said.

"My name is Arcee. Ok now remain calm." The voice said.

"I'm Rio Davis." The woman said. She saw the rider turn towards a stone plateau. A door opened at the bottom and we drove in. she saw five robots all turn towards them.

"Great more humans." A white and red robot said he sounded old.

"Ratchet, chill, this mean ether you or Optimus has to be her guardian." A green one said.

"Bulkhead you know what this means this means I have to watch even more not to step on her." Ratchet said. A yellow and black one made beeps and buzzes.

"You might want to get off." The rider said. She got off and saw the bike transform into a pink and blue woman robot.

"I'm jack that's Arcee, the red and blue one is Optimus. The yellow and black is bumble bee. The green one is bulkhead, and the red and white one is ratchet. Oh and the screaming 38 here is smokescreen." The rider said.

"I'm Rio Davis and well since this place is full of weird and strange things I guess I would be welcomed." She pressed a button on her watch and looked down as her real form showed. She was covered in fur and had long ears. She had paw like hands. She had a tail wagging behind her and she had k9 legs.

"Jack you know what I'm sorry I should have come I'll just show myself out." Rio said. She started to walk out.

"Miss Davis this will always be a safe haven for you if need be." Optimus said.

"You're not good to kick me out like to others?" Rio asked.

"We are not welcomed ether in their world we are just subject waiting to be tested upon. You may stay if you want." Ratchet said. He had grief in his voice. She turned toward everyone and saw agreement.

"Alright I'll stay." Rio said. Jack smiled.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Arcee said. Rio shook her head no.

"She can stay here right to live." Bulkhead said. Rio turned towards Optimus and he nodded. She jumped for joy.

"Bulkhead isn't school out for Miko and Rafael." Optimus said. Bulkhead nodded and transformed and drove out. Jack showed Rio around the base.

"There is the relics vault. The relics are from the autobot's old planet. Cybertron. There is the energon processing room. The autobot's living quarters and human living quarters. Since the day we won the war we've moved out of our original homes and moved with them. Our parents know we exist but the other people think we are a figment of their imagination. Our liaison to the outside world can make sure of that. He brings us information and education. Like news paper and text books. And that conclude our tour. Any questions?" jack said.

"No just one where is my room?" Rio said. Jack pointed to a room with a purple and black door.

"Ratchet decorated the room and I hope you like it." Jack said. Rio walked into her room and noticed her colors were painted on the wall. Neon lights lit up the room.

"How did you know I was a clubby?" Rio asked. Jack held up a file. Her name was on it.

Rio p.o.v.

"We read your file." Jack said looking ashamed.

"Well I love it. Thank you jack." I said and pecked him on the cheek. His face turn blood red and left the room.

"Well what did he turn blood red about?" Arcee asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing." I said cheery.

"Hey the team is having a welcoming party. There will be beer, dancing, high grade energon, and games." Arcee said.

"Okay, can you help me pick some threads?" I asked.

"Threads? I thought you dress in clothes." Arcee said.

"Threads is just another word for outfit you know?" I asked.

"Oh well you want clothing advice ask Miko." Arcee said. A loud guitar screech was heard.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Speak of the devil." Arcee said. We ran to the control room. Well I ran, she walked. A giant speaker was blaring music or screeching as to what Arcee put it. A girl with knee high boots and pink and black hair stood with a guitar. I turned on my watch so she would not freak. She looked towards me; she put her guitar down and ran towards me.

"Cool. Another girl is at base. Saweet." Miko said. I trusted her enough just from the looks of her. I turn off my watch and she looked at me.

"And she looks like a dog great." Miko said deflated.

"Well this dog happens to have been to the best clubs." I said. She stopped right in her tracks.

"Uh oh. Miko not too many questions." Bulkhead said.

"What? Which clubs? What do they have? And where are they?" Miko said.

"You know drinking clubs with dancing all that. Some have neon lights, pools, and rooms. The nearest one is two miles away." I said. "But before we go me and Miko need to chat." We walked to my room and I shut the door.

"Okay there is two things that are very important. Tell me all you know about jack and which set of clothes." I said.

"Well jack is athletic sort of. Well he goes on missions some time so yeah he's pretty built. He put others before himself. He already put his life on the line. So he's pretty much any ones type. The long boots, the long skirt, the short jacket and that top." Miko said pointing to the top. All it covered was my unmentionables. I put it on and looked at myself. I was damn hot. I started to change into my usuals.

"'knock knock' hey – oh sorry I'll just be out here." Jack said entering as I was taking it off.

"No it's ok I'm almost done." I said. I put my shirt on and grabbed his arm. "It's alright." I added.

"Optimus wants to see you to tell you the ground rules." Jack said with a mad face.

Jack p.o.v.

'God I'm so stupid it's not like with Arcee were you can just come in whenever.' I thought frustrated.

After Rio was told the ground rules.

"Hey Optimus, I have a friend. She's just like me. I was hoping she could stay too?" Rio asked.

"Rio if she is something all humans would use or harm they are welcomed here." Optimus said.

"Great let me call her." Rio said.

Rio p.o.v.

I called my friend, Jenna, on my cell.

"Hey Rio what's up? Please don't tell me you're drunk." Jenna said. She was a police officer but she quit. She's a German shepherd.

"No I am very much sober. Now remember how we're different." I asked.

"Yeah is there something going on? Did you get caught?" Jenna asked.

"No I found somewhere we can stay and not have to hide. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in a Denny's in Houston Texas with a guy that's the same as us. Why?" Jenna asked.

"Okay we'll pick you two up." I said. I ended to call and walked towards ratchet.

"Hey ratchet can you bridge me to Houston Texas there's a Denny's there." I asked.

"Optimus." Ratchet called.

"Yes old friend?" Optimus said.

"Ground bridge, Rio, and Houston Texas." Ratchet said.

"Is this to bring your friend here?" Optimus asked.

"Yes sir and another one like me." I said.

"Ratchet ready the ground bridge. Rio you will be accompanied by me." Optimus said.

No p.o.v.

"Okay" Rio said. They went through the ground bridge. A woman in a black jacket and a blue top waved to them. Optimus stopped.

"Hey Rio is that you?" Jenna said.

"Yeah and who's this?" Rio asked.

"This is Remington." Jenna said. He had brown hair a green USA shirt, cameo cargo pants that were tucked into his army desert boots.

"Hi." Rem said. They left the Denny's and bridged back to base.

"Optimus just in time I found a new energy signature unlike any other." Ratchet said.

"Here let me see." Raff said.

"He's cute." Jenna whispered. Bumblebee made whirls and beeps.

"Sorry ma'am taken." Raff said.

"How'd you know what I mean?" Jenna asked.

"Bumblebee told me." Raff replied. "It appears to be a dinosaur. But they have been extinct for thousands of years."

"So how did one pop up on my scanners and the signature of a mech?" ratchet said.

"Well we'll leave you to that. I'll give Jenna and Rem a tour." Rio said.

"Wait. I would like for you to turn off the watch so we can see your true form." Optimus said.

"Sure." And "what the hell?" was heard and Jenna and Rem turned off their watch. Jenna was a German shepherd. Rem was a wolf. He had a black tattoo on his arm and a tattoo on his back. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Mind if I?" Rem asked.

"No not at all." Optimus said. Rem lit his cigarette and started to walk down the hall. Jenna and Rio started to run to catch up.

Hour later

"So that concludes our tour. And you are sharing a room with me." Rio said.

"Ok. At least I quit my new job." Jenna said.

"Why did you do that?" Rio asked.

"My boss was a pervert." Jenna said.

"No different than me. But I don't go dry humping one of my workers." Rem said.

"Lock on drawers?" Rio asked.

"Defiantly." Jenna said.

"Don't worry I don't have a panty fetish. More like a back fetish." Rem said looking at the room. He walked in and grabbed a medium crate and moved it to the other side of the room closest to the door.

"So what's your story?" Rem asked.

"Walking down the highway. Motorcycle pulled up and I was offered a ride and took the offer and two cars started to shoot us. You?" Rio said.

"Been here and there. Looking for work and somewhere I belong. I found Jenna from her scent. Speaking of which. Did you know you just started your period?" Rem asked.

"What?" Jenna yelled and looked at her period tracker on her iPhone. "Shit." She added.

"I knew because I have gone to that café for two years and every day your there. The first day of your period I marked the day. Then when I noticed you had started and you didn't get hot chocolate like you do every time it starts, so I was going to ask if you knew. But your scent I knew all too well. I would smell it on dogs and wolves. You're in heat." Rem said. He pulled out drawers and a cot.

"So that how you knew. So what's with the army uniform?" Jenna asked.

"I was a soldier. A secret weapon for tracking. Till I got a call and got an honorable discharge. Been on my own looking for my kind." Rem said.

"But how did you know about me being late?" Jenna asked.

"Two moms for parents so add two plus two." Rem said and jumped onto his cot.

"Wow must have bought a lot of chocolate for that." Rio said.

"Brownies and cake is my secret. Hey I know this may sound weird but would you mind looking at my bullet wound?" Rem said.

"Sure why not?" Jenna said. She lifted the back of his shirt and saw a Remington 22 bullet wound on his shoulder blade.

"Holy shit how did this happen?" Rio asked.

"A little misunderstanding. Well then again a bar fight isn't much of a misunderstanding." Rem said.

"Who started the fight?" Jenna asked.

"A guy with a born to kill tattoo. Guess I was dancing with his girl." Rem said and chuckled.

"Well it looks good but these others look like they took long to heal." Jenna said.

"That's all I needed to know." Rem said and removed the shirt.

"I'm going to work out so you can move in, in private." Rem said. He walked out and walked to a room full of crates and weights.

"So you think he's telling the truth?" Rio asked. Jenna was unpacking her shirts.

"Well he is telling the truth about the soldier. On the side of his neck was an army tattoo." Jenna said.

"But honorable discharge did he get injured or quit?" Rio asked.

"More than likely he quit. He looks fine. Besides a few bullet scars." Jenna said.

"Actually I turned in my recognition sheet. I am very much fine." Rem said walking in.

"Hey are you ease dropping?" Rio asked.

"No I just was catching my breath from running around the base." Rem said. He had an eight pack and he looked more like captain America. Rio's eyes went as wide as skillets and her jaw hit the floor.

"Rio please." Jenna said and closed her jaw.

"Thank you I thought she would act like it was mating season." Rem said. Jenna giggled.

"Hey Rem, Rio, and Jenna time to pick your guardian." Smokescreen said.

"Guardian? I can take care of myself." Jenna said.

"Well let's go." Rem said. Rem walked up to the main room, shirtless and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Rem what do you like to do for fun?" smokescreen said.

"Smoke and exercise." Rem said. He blew out a puff of smoke and smokescreen inhaled and coughed.

"Ok." Smokescreen said.

"Why do you smoke?" Raf said. Rem stopped mid step and turned on heel.

"what are you doing here? What's a kid doing here? He's barely seven." Rem said.

"I'm twelve and I'm an enemy of the Decepticons." Raf said.

"Uh I'm Remington silver." Rem said with an agitated groan.

"Remington I advise you to not smoke here when there is flammable liquids being tested." Ratchet said.

"Huh?" Rem said.

"Don't smoke when ratchet is work with green or blue liquids." Rio said.

"Oh. Gotcha." Rem said. He took the bud out of his mouth and looked around.

"Where do I put it out at?" he asked.

"outside. Elevator." Arcee said.

"agh. Everyone's against the smoker." Rem said and walked to the elevator

"don't forget pervert." Jenna said.

"bite my ass." Rem said and continued walking to the elevator. Jenna made a biting noise.

"hey um if he does anything to make you feel uncomfortable. Just tell me and we will move him to a different room." Jack said. a white car pulled in and Rio and Jenna hid.

"jack. Hey. I came by to hang out with you." June said.

"jack I don't get why you're all against someone who smokes." Rem said as he walked out of the elevator.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" June yelled.

"yeah I like to think of myself as a hybrid." Rem said with a brow raised.

"mom calm down don't get the shot gun he's with us he's not a danger. Ok?" jack said holding the side of June's arms to make sure she wouldn't grab the gun.

"hell if the lady wants to grab a gun let her. She's too damn scared to pull the trigger." Rem said calmly.

"ok." Jack said and let go of June and she ran for the trunk. She pulled out a Remington 870 7". Now there's two things Rem noticed. One it was loaded and two she wasn't holding the thing right.

"now listen there's one of two things you will do. That's either fight or flight. And by now you'd be fighting. So you're a flight." Rem said and jumped up and landed behind June. He grabbed the gun and held her hands.

"sh. calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." Rem said and held her as she thrashed. She soon calmed down.

"sorry for freaking out." June said.

"it's alright. No one got hurt so no harm no foul." Rem said. he looked at the gun.

"this is a Remington 870 7" a lot of fire power for a woman like you." Rem said.

"well it was the only thing I could fire. I fell on my ass when I shot a pistol and pepper spray isn't useful on a Decepticons." June said.

"Jenna, Rio come out." Rem shouted. Rio and Jenna came out of there hiding spot.

"hi I'm Jenna. I'm a German shepherd." Jenna said.

"I'm Rio. I'm a wolf and fox mix."

"I'm Rem and I'm a wolf." Rem said. cell rung.

"ratchet make sure all reception signals are blocked." Optimus said.

"Silas I told you I quit. I don't like doing that anymore. So stop calling me or I will shove a shot gun up your ass and blow your brains out." Rem yelled.

"You worked for Silas?" June said. she pointed her gun to rem.

"what? I quit. What's the big deal? I was a tracker. That's all." Rem said. June put her gun in the trunk.

"Remington if there is a problem with Silas you need help with tell me." Optimus said.

"will do. Wow look at the time. I'm gonna go to a club." Rem said and walked to his room.

The room.

Rem put on a 45, a knife, and a pair of brass knuckles and Jenna happened to walk in.

"Think that's a bit much." Jenna said.

"No." Rem said. He grabbed his watch and a small bag of glow sticks.

At the club

Jenna was dancing with rem. Her butt to his crotch and their hips swaying in a even motion.

"I told you you'd be a good dancer." Rem whispered into her ear.

"Hey everyone my names Jake and I'm gonna play a few songs for you all." A guy on stage said.

Two hours later

Rem and Jenna came in holding hands.

"Jenna you got one minute to explain this." Rio said.

"Easy we're a couple." Jenna said. Rio, Jack, Miko, and June all fainted.

"Well better then what I expected." Rem said.

"Well time to hit the hay." Jenna said. She gave him a full French kiss.

"I'll like where this is going." Rem said. they walked to their room and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

i am going to do a truth or dare for transformers just tell me the truths or dares on pm. please do not comment i want to keep it a surprise. i will add other characters to the truth or dares just send them in and i wil post them. it does not matter how the dare is if it is a pedo dare or a preverted truth just send them in.


End file.
